heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Breakdown
Heroic Breakdown (better known as Heroic BSOD (Blue Screen of Death)) is the opposite of the Villainous Breakdown and another form of Releasing Stress. Though can be comparable with releasing stress as both cases having similar causes, (upset about something, things don't go in his/her way, has a big fight that goes over the edge, or when it seems like all hope is lost), they expresses their stress in more excessive manner. Notable symtomps of the Heroic Breakdown are: *Turning white when becoming pale. *Shocked to the point of temporary mentally shutting down like catatonic person. *Attacking their enemies in blind fury that they even had little to no concern about their allies that they could harm by accident. *Runaway from everyone out of stressed by problems that caused their breakdown that forcing their allies/closest friend or family/love interest to track him/her down for comforting him/her. *Excessively expressing his/her anger to the point where they ended up causing damages that sometimes unintentional. Outcome of the breakdown in shortest term would be depressed or less eager to do anything that they had to do. In the longer term on the other hand, was suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or worse, prone to suffer Heel-Face turned. Examples Anime and Manga Naruto *Obito suffers this after witnessing Rin's suicide by using Kakashi's raikiri against his will, causing Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan awakened where the process caused Kakashi, whom having one of Obito's sharingan knocked out of the pain of the said process. Obito then slaughtered entire Kirigakure shinobi forces that responsible for Rin's suicide and eventually turned to the dark side as he agreed to Madara's plan. However, he had no idea that ninjas that he killed were Madara's own pawns. Dragon Ball *Future Trunks: After Androids 17 and 18 awaken Android 16, Future Trunks goes insane and powers up to Super Saiyan and uses his buster cannon to destroy the Dr. Gero's lair. Others *Ryūko Matoi: Literature *When Dumbeldore was killed by Severus Snape which the manner was too much as if he done so in cold-blood(only to later revealed by Snape himself later through his memories where his original intention was merly to prevent Dumbledore from suffering the painful death), Harry Potter lost his composure and proceed to attack him with Sectumsempra, only to the latter retaliates by disarming him and reveals that he was the inventor of the said spell. While Harry later regained his composure, hostility between them has made them became worse than ever. Comics *Spider-Man: After Green Goblin killed Gwen Stacy by tricking him to snap her neck by sent her fall and even expressed the high pride for it, Spider-Man went into blind fury and battered him. This however, was Goblin's plan so he can kill him in his lair, only for it to be backfires where the Goblin ended up impaling himself instead by accident. **The similar breakdown also happened on his film counterpart that portrayed by Tobey Maguire, though not as bad as his comic book counterpart in spite of the situation that trigger his breakdown not so different with the latter due to in Tobey Maguire version's case, MJ and a tramway full of children was Green Goblin's victims and he is more succesful to save both of them. The breakdown however, started when Green Goblin vows to give a painful death on MJ as worse as possible once he is done with him. Cartoon and Animated Films *Tommy Pickles: In The Rugrats Movie, having been abandoned by his friends and left to find for himself and his baby brother, Dil, Tommy finally snaps at Dil's greediness and attitude and plans to give Dil to the monkeys. However, as he's ready to dump banana baby food on Dil, the younger Pickles' demeanor changes to one of outright fear and Tommy sees himself in a puddle's reflection. This and Dil quickly clamering up to hug Tommy is enough to realize what he was doing was wrong. Both brothers apologize and Tommy brings Dil back to shelter. *Franny Robinson: Brokenhearted with Wilbur's lies as well as brought Lewis to the future that led to their troubles, she punished Wilbur until the day he died. *Buzz Lightyear: Suffers this after seeng the advertisement on TV in Sid's house that reveals that he was a mere toy as stated by frustated Woody several times earlier out of his belief that he is a real space ranger. *Jane (Peter Pan): Her breakdown was in form of crying over Tinker Bell's dying bed because the fact that her diebelief over fairies' existence and even stating that out loud in front of the fairy and Lost Boys (Peter Pan) has dangerously killed her in process, though her eventual believe with fairies eventually saved Tinker Bell. *Philoctetes: Loses his temper and attacks the Tall Theban for insulting his training of Achilles. *Wreck-It Ralph: Bursts forth and smashes the candy when Vanellope refused to help him. *Shrek: Breaks down in tears in the 4th film after realizing his mistake. *Hiro Hamada: When Baymax tries to convince him that killing Professor Callaghan is wrong and his brother is alive with him, Hiro bursts forth and yells "TADASHI'S GONE!", then begins to weep and says that to him softly. *Princess Merida: Breaks down in tears when she rides away on Angus after the fight with her mother. *The Beast/Prince Adam: Throws back his head and roars out of sadness when he lets Belle go. *Lightning McQueen: His breakdown was in form of freaking out about the California Grand Prix when Lightning asks Van and Minny to call his pit crew to come rescue him, only for the couple to flee after they believed that Lightning has gone insane. *Joseph: Breaks down in anger and raging to God about his dream while being in prison. *Tim Drake: Breaks down in tears after shooting the Joker to the chest in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. *Mavis Dracula: Breaks down with ranting with Johnny, that Dennis is not a monster. Live Action Films *R.J MacReady: Suffers this when one of his friends, which actually one of The Thing in disguise that assimilate the latter, has framed him as an Imitation by torn a piece of his mantle. When cornered by the rest of his friends, he actually has suffer this earlier due to The Thing has spread paranoia among everyone and is cornered in the freezer room, threaten them that he would blow them up by a dynamite. After witnessing mutated Norris' head transformed into spider-like creature and thus, he discover an effective way to expose the disguised alien, he regain his composure, but not without fatally shot Clark that intervene when he attempt to prove his theory, much to Childs' chargin. *Rexy (Jurassic Park): Suffers this briefly when instead of able to reach Alan and Lex, she ended up caused the Explorer crashed into her habitat and roars in dismay, though this breakdown only lasts for less than 10 mnutes. *Spock: Horrifed that his best friend and USS Enterprise Captain Kirk has recklessly fixed the generator without protection suit which caused him dying due to the radiation, Spock yells Khan's name in anger just as Khan himself suffer Villainous Breakdown. *Blue: When Charlie was killed by one of In Gen's soldiers as she and her pack decided to turned against their human allies under I-Rex's suggestion, Blue got angry and tries to masacre her killer and humans alongside them before realizing that the blame mostly on I-Rex and redeems herself, but not before killing Hoskins, who left her to die in the chaos. *Wanda Maximoff: Suffers this when she witnessed her twin brother commit a Heroic Sacrifice by saving Hawkeye and a boy whom gunned down by Ultron whom hijacked their ship, which prompt the furius Hulk to kick Ultron out from the said ship and allowed Wanda to avenge her brother's death. Unfortunately, because Ultron managed to escaped to one of his sentinels, Vision was the one whom officially avenged Pietro instead. *Katniss Everdeen: After putting an end to President Snow and President Coin's reign of terror, she arrives home and comes across Buttercup. Knowing that she lost Primrose Everdeen to Snow's bombs, Katniss sternly tells her cat to get out. When Buttercup stays put, Katniss flies into a blind rage and pique of sadness and yells at her that Prim is dead and no longer coming back. Then she breaks down in tears and hugs her pet. *Neytiri: After discovering that Jake Sully has betrayed her due to him actually affiliated with RDA whom willing to commit the destruction of her village alongside any Pandoran lifeform whom stood on their way, she yells at him in Na'vi and in English, telling him he will never be one of her kind. Neytiri also goes through a breakdown after her father is murdered and yells at Jake to go away and never come back. Fortunately though, she finally get over it later when Jake returned with Great Leonopteryx and revealed that RDA has betrayed him. *Luke Skywalker: Unleashing the Big NOOO! upon hearing that Darth Vader was actually his biological father. *Sam Cahill: After hearing that Grace has slept together with Tommy, he lashes at Grace and sabotages the kitchen, thinking that his brother, Tommy and Grace had sex together. *Benjamin Mee: After Dylan asks him why is he yelling, he starts to explode and rages at him, that it's a good dream. When Benjamin Mee yells at him that it's got cool animals in it and some pretty great people too. Live-Action TV *George Costanza: Video Games *Chris Redfield suffers this twice, where the first due to Wesker seemingly killed his partner and best friend Jill Valentine (which actually ruse that done by Wesker to brainwash her into his minion) and when Carla Radames forced him to watch all of his men killed by her B.O.W.s. It's fortunate that he able to overcome them all albeit had difficulty to overcome the second one as he at first, reduced into a drunkard due to suffering amnesia but partially remembered his ordeals and second, his pursuit for Carla made him sparring with his own ally Leon S. Kennedy. *Sash Lilac: In one blooper, when Carol asks her if she could just "be Miss Heropants" some other time, she snaps and starts ranting about having to go check on the civilians right away and shouts that they won't be able to get through the plot if she doesn't, which is where she breaks the fourth wall. *Kratos: Western Animation *Zuko: When his friends tries to ease the situation by relax during his training session with Aang but the said relaxing was too much to the point that they overestimate the imminent moments for the final battle with Ozai, he ultimately yelling at them and even chasing Aang whom tries to get along (which made everything worse from start). Fortunately, he eventually calmed himself down after he gained their attention. **His tragic life also the trigger of his previous breakdown where he releases all of his stresses on the storm over his pain. The last time he had another breakdown was when he became a firelord until he discovered that the cause of the breakdown was his fear to became as evil as his father was. *Edd: When he couldn't take a shower, he experienced the madness and began to roll around in the dirt. *Po: Snapping of Mei Li's selfishness yelling that when something it's wrong it's indeed wrong. *Ned Flanders: In the episode "Hurricane Neddy", Ned suffers a nervous breakdown after his house has been destroyed by a hurricane in Springfield. Later, after his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson crudely rebuild his house and it eventually collapses, Ned finally snaps at the townspeople of Springfield and at Homer before going to a mental hospital. The breakdown itself also counts as hero's rage, due to his sudden outburst which came from his long-awaited suppressed anger at his parents for not raising him right. *SpongeBob SquarePants: In the episode "Rock Bottom", SpongeBob becomes extremely furious and lets out a raging grunt after seeing the Egg hatching three baby yellow creatures that jumped in front of him, thus making him now 332nd in line. This is reasonable as every single inhabitants of Rock Bottom (except a gentle orange anglerfish whom help him in the end of the episode) not only communicate in the different manner with ordinary people (words in their lines are mostly either replaced or followed by blewing a raspberry), but also naturally antagonistic/hostile toward non-deep sea creatures.. *Ren Höek snaps and wants to punish Kowalski. *Mr. Gus snaps when Uncle Grandpa starts talking about the treasure map. *Francine Smith: In the episode "American Fung", Francine screams after Stan tries to cheer her up and she freaks out in the mental hospital before the staff take her away. *Fred Flintstone: Throws a temper tantrum after coming home from work while being stuck in heavy traffic. *Mr. Krabs: In the episode, "Squeaky Boots", Mr. Krabs finally snaps about stealing the boots from Spongebob and eventually dips them in a vat of oil and eats them up in order to get rid of them. The breakdown itself also count as the villainous berakdown due to his guilt, combined with hallucination where he hears the squeaky noice from everyone's mouth that forced him to confess. *Ron Stoppable: Coupled with Kim's relationship with Eric blossoming, and Bueno Nacho becoming overcrowded with a horde of kids begging for the new Diablo toy, Ron is finally pushed over the edge and he snatches the reporter's microphone and screams that he's losing everything he ever loved. *Leatherhead (2012 TMNT): Loses his temper and attacks the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in a fit of rage. *Patrick Star: In the episode, "Valentine's Day", Patrick finally snaps and rages in the amusement park after realizing that he didn't get a gift for Valentine's Day. Internet Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Clock_is_ticking_S02E03.png|Twilight Sparkle's breakdown from lack of friendship lesson. Edd Breakdown.png|Edd's Breakdown from lack of showering Patrick Star's breakdown.png|Patrick Star's savage breakdown because he he wasn't get a gift for Valentine's Day. I'm Mrs. Nesbitt.jpg|Buzz Lightyear ranting deliriously after finally discovering that he's a toy. Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus snapped when Uncle Grandpa started talking about the treasure map Tommy snapping and nearly pouring mashed bananas on Dil.png|Tommy Pickles finally snapping at Dil's selfishness, and in his rage, very nearly pouring mashed bananas on him for the monkeys to take him away. Vlcsnap-2016-01-12-17h55m26s945.png|Ed savagely enraged, after Eddy yells at him and hits him, demanding he cheer up. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's public freakout, as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. Joseph raging to God.png|An imprisoned Joseph raging to God about his dreams. Mr. Krabs snapping about the boots.png|Mr. Krabs finally snapping and confessing that he stole SpongeBob's ever squeaky boots when he stats hallucinating that he's hearing nothing but squeaks. McQueen freaking out.jpg|Lightning McQueen's freakout as Minny and Van dismiss his plea as insanity and he's still stuck in Radiator Springs mending the road. Hurricane_Neddy_57.JPG|Ned Flanders finally snapping at his friends and neighbors, including Homer Simpson after they crudely rebuild his house. Star-trek-into-darkness-Spock-scream-khan.jpg|Spock upon seeing Kirk dying due to radiation after he desperately fix USS Enterprise's reactor without radiation suit due to Enterprise barraged by Khan 4_1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it, he becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. FuriosaScreaming.jpg|Imperator Furiosa slumps to her knees and screams in agony when she finds out that her home, the Green Place, has been turned into a swamp. Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer's Raging Breakdown as she's telling Twilight that she put her friends' lifes in danger Jurassicpark trex moviestill.jpg|Rexy's Breakdown after she watches Alan, Elle and Ian escaping from her File:Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell whose lights have gone out from her disbelief in fairies. Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8644.jpg|Milo Thatch's hysterical breakdown after the Atlantis King dies and Rourke has escaped with the crystalized Kida. Videos (Coming soon!) Category: About Heroes Category:Heroic Events